Division 8
General Liberty and magnificence; the meaning of the flower symbolizing the Eighth Division. Being true to that meaning, this division is one of the few that takes the meaning seriously. The Division symbol can be seen on all of their Airships in black outlined with raspberry rose coloring. Mission The mission of the Royal Seireitei Air Force is to provide reishi powered airwarfare to Seireitei's warfighting commands. To support the Gotei 13, RSAF organizes, trains, equips and maintains combat-ready forces for rapid deployment and employment while ensuring strategic air and barrier defense forces are ready to meet the challenges of peacetime air sovereignty and wartime air defense. RSAF consists of several hundred active duty members and civilians (more active duty members than civilians). Major Components '-First and Overall Air Force Commander: Captain' The First Air Force is the primary air defense of the Gotei 13. Its mission is to be the first and, hopefully, last force that has to target large opponents looking to come after Seireitei. '-Second Air Force Commander: Lieutenant' The Second Air Force is the secondary air defense of the Gotei 13. The mission of this squad is to support the First Air Force if they are in need of assistance in any way, shape, or form. If the First fails, the Second would be the last air defense in place. '-First and Second Air Commander's Navigator: Third Seat' The Navigator has one of the most important jobs. The person in charge of being the Navigator helps with directing the large airships if they are in need of going into an unfamiliar area. This also helps when they are in the middle of battle and must have updates on changes in enemy position. This also helps with tracking the airships if there is any reason to need it tracked. '-Air and Space Command and Control: Fourth Seat' Air and Space Control works on using in-airship radios very similar to the Tenteikura to communicate with incoming opponents. They are to use this to either allow the Captain or Lieutenant to communicate with the opponent or to do so on their own. Their job also includes keeping the air around the docks open so that the ships do not slam into one another mid-flight. '-Force Command and Control & Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance: Fifth Seat' This team is lead by the fifth seat of the Division and is one of the most important after-battle teams. This one helps with commanding the unseated shinigami as well as monitoring the Division itself using several different cameras similar to the ones the 12th use. They would also be the ones to command the reconnaissance teams recovering various injured from around the Seireitei. Minor Components Therapy via 'animals' The Eighth Division will also breed different types of flightless birds going by the name of Adela, characterized by their yellow feathers, distinct odor, and the unforgettable chirp, "kweh!" Domesticated for their gentle nature and quick feet, they are often used as a mode of ground transportation. These animals can also be used for parades, if any, and for transporting goods from Division to Division. They also have small, rabbit-like creatures with small bat wings and a particular love for walnuts called Mognettes, which resemble Chappy. One cannot forget the reishi-sensitive pom-poms on their heads either. These creatures can be found on the airships themselves and they're surprisingly quite adept with fixing machinery and are rather well with being theraputic toward people who need them. They can speak rather well but it's quite high pitched and their vocabulary never goes higher than that of an eight year old child even though they're quite intelligent. The Mognettes wear clothes that are very much like a human child's doll. Along with the airships, the Eighth Division retains some of it's relaxation theme from when Shin was captain in the way of these two types of animals. The Adela being very much like horses in the way that they can be ridden and the Mognettes in the way that they can sense how a person may be disturbed emotionally or physically. Shinigami are allowed to come to the 8th Division and interact with the two small races, not only that but they're more than welcome to remove them from the Division by either renting or buying them. Division Uniforms 8thgirlsuniform.png|Main 8th female uniform 8thgirlsalt.png|8th Alternate female uniform In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, the 8th Division has Naval Styled uniforms with the colors of grey, white, gold, and raspberry rose. They consist of a jacket, inner shirt, pants, a multi-colored tie, shoes and hat. The jacket looks very much like a naval captain's and has shoulder pads with gold fringe. The ends of the sleeves roll up to a large cuff with gold buttons holding it in place. The pants for men are very straight and are to be tucked into their boots. 8thboysuniform.png|Main 8th male uniform 8thboysalt.jpg|8th Male alternate uniform The skirts for the women are covered with a smooth white, belt-like entity trimmed with gold so that only a bit of their pleated skirt shows from underneath. The boots for the women reach the knee, just like the males, and have buttons along the outside where the male's are on the inside. These uniforms can also come in blue/black color schemes for those who are either unseated officers or simply prefer them instead of the main white/gold/raspberry ones. Division 8's insignia is on the back of the jackets and engraved on the gold buttons. Seats Captain: Ryuuhei Fujiii /u/Isandria Super Lieutenant: Kylar Blackwolf /u/we7887 Lieutenant: Yoru Tsukiyumi /u/omegaxis2 3rd seat: Yoichi Heisuke Kuchiki /u/itslilybeyotch 4th seat: Position Available 5th seat: Position Available Unseated Members 6th Seat: Hiraku Nara /u/we7887 Former Members Squad Information Itadaki_Street_-_Bhujerba.jpg FF12_Map_-_Bhujerba.png Bhujerbapic.jpg bhujer10.jpg Bhujerba_artwork.jpg FFXII_Bhujerba_art.jpg ffxiirwskycity.jpg RW-Lemures.jpg Pokemon: Altaria Mascot: Cid Highwind Motto: "Flying is learning to throw yourself at the ground and miss." -Douglas Adams Squad Playlist: The Skycity of Bhujerba - Nobuo Uematsu Skyworld - Two Steps From Hell United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Two Steps From Hell Incoming - Angerfist Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Intrepid Due to recent events, the 8th Division is now above Seireitei and outside of the protective barrier dome that covers it. This aerial position helps them to warn Seireitei of incoming threats from above as well as defend it long enough for the main forces to move into action. As of right now in the RP, the do not have any airships but they do have little blue teleportation crystals that link from the Seireitei to the main foyer of the Division's main building on the Sky-Division. On the Seireitei side of the teleportation crystal, the main entity on the ground of the Gotei 13 is much larger than the one that is in the main foyer of the 8th Division. In the place of the former Division's location, there's a small park with little creeks that surround the teleportation crystal for the unseated members of the Seireitei to make it to the large rock floating above them. This is also very good for anyone that might have their hands full with papers or even need to transport large, heavy items to the division above them.